Only In Her Arms
by Willow Lavender Rayne
Summary: Begins where RE5 leaves off with Jill/Chris/Sheva/Josh in the Helicopter. How life goes on for the four of them. Mostly centered around Chris, Jill and Sheva. This is a romance/Angst fic so be warned fluff and lemons will apear. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello once again! I should say that I do not own Resident Evil Five, or any other part of it. Nor the characters. This is my first RE5 fic so please be warned lol. Reviews are welcome! Chapters will be posted every week! (At least) Looking forward to hearing from you all! Enjoy! – Mystress Willow**_

**Chapter One**

_All of the events of the three years since she had last seen Chris Redfield were reeling through her mind. Jill Valentine had been considered dead after her fall into the waters beneath the mansion when she leaped through the window that night with Wesker. Her partner was the only one who had kept hope that she was still alive. That meant something to her. Through those three long years she had gone through so much, and she wasn't even fully aware of all of it._

_Being used for experiments by Wesker and Excella had taken it's told on Jill's warrior like body. The T-virus was somewhat of a blessing to her. But now, all remnants of it has been erased from within her and all that is left is the powerful antibodies. The antibodies were what kept her valuable to Wesker. He had placed her into cryostatis and tended to her wounds. When she woke, she no longer had control over her own actions._

_It was almost as if she was watching inside of a marionette. Well organized strings moved her as Wesker wished, but from inside that shell of who she used to be, she watched. She was fully aware of all that happened around her. Watching helplessly Jill began to lose all composure. Breaking down piece by piece, she wanted to go back to the days when she was alongside Chris fighting B.O.W.'s like before. _

**Chris:** (Sighs) It's over! **Sheva:** Yes! **Jill:** (Sighs) Finally. **Chris:** _(To himself) More and More I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. (He Looks to Sheva who is smiling) For A Future without fear... (then to Jill who is also smiling ) Yeah, it's worth it. (Helicopter flies off)_

Deep in thought, Jill sat staring intently out of the window of the helicopter that rescued Chris and Sheva . Looking down below, she searched for any movement. Any sign of life. Even after all of these years, and all that they had been through. She still kept the naïve thought in her head that maybe this was all a dream. Well, if it was, she would definitely be glad to wake up any time soon!

She turned to let her eyes fall over her partner. It had been three long years since she had been in his presence and it wasn't a crisis. It was good to see him again. With all that had happened since she was with him before, she felt drunk by the overwhelming sense of happiness just sitting across from him gave her. Leaning back against her seat some, she would relax and take him in. He looked worn, older than he did three years ago. More skilled, experienced and sadly, beaten.

Her attention was caught on the scars upon his upper arms and hands. It was definitely evident that he had been well versed in close combat. Experience came with trials and spars, but it was sad how someone in this field had to do it. With B.O.W. after B.O.W. there was no short supply of lessons.

Drifting back out of her thoughts, she noticed his eyes on her now. As her eyes met his she offered a soft smile then closed them. It was the most she could muster at the moment. She was exhausted, but she could only imagine how they felt. They had been through so much themselves over the past few days. They. And that's when she remembered ;_Sheva_.

Sheva was her partner's new partner. Jill instantly felt bad for her. She didn't know the woman very well at all, but she did know however the brutal beating she had dealt her while under Wesker's control. A shiver ran through her spine with that thought. _Someone else's control_. It ate at her like acid on skin. She shifted her weight in the familiar bucket seat as she tried to force it from her mind.

"**You alright?"** Chris asked noticing that she was in another world. Jill nodded quickly then redirected her gaze back towards the world outside the window. The air about them was heavy with things that should be said, but now was not the time.

Once the helicopter had landed they made their way back to the base. It was a fortress like building, divided into a dozen little dormitories and one main room and a kitchen. The main room was set up with radio equipment, chalk boards, tables and computers for communications and briefing sessions.

It might have been an old school, re-vamped. But Jill wasn't sure. She did know however that the place was heavily bared, making it a great asset against the foes. It felt strangely like what she imagined a home might, with the infrastructures of rank and such woven tightly throughout it. None of that really mattered to her at the moment. For now all she knew, was here she was safe.

Other operatives were finally starting to arrive in Africa, which meant down time possibilities. Jill liked the thought of it. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to relax. With free time she could get reacquainted with her former partner. _Former?_ That just didn't feel right. He would forever be her partner. If nothing else they had been through too much together to be anything less at this point.

As everyone gathered around in the common room, each took seats and waited for Josh to begin. Since the fall of Delta and Alpha teams, Josh was the only one left of the orginal set up. Jill sat beside Chris, watching out of the corner of her eye at those who were listening to Josh, catching quick glances at her with confusion.

That's right, at the beginning of all of this mission here in Africa, Jill had been on the opposite side than all of those sitting around her. Sheva and Chris removed the control device from her chest though. _Now and forever more, I will be in control of me. Me and Only me. _She thought to herself.

After the debriefing on the recent events, Jill excused herself from the others and slipped off into one of the unoccupied rooms. Josh had informed her which ones were free, and she chose one that just happened to be next to Sheva, and across from Chris. After what she had just went through, she was thankful for at least a little familiarity.

Pushing the door closed, the soft click gave her a solid piece of mind. The bed lay just before her, made to strict military standards. She passed through the room and to the small room connected to it. A stand up shower and a toilet was all she saw within the cramped room. But strangely it gave her a feeling of calmness. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. As she began to remove her boots she heard a knock at the door. **"One Second!"** She called as she willed her weary body to move to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed my first chapter. I am glad to know that I am actually doing decent so far. I should go ahead and give a few disclaimers. 1.) If my grammar sucks, I apologize, I am merely human, so understand that it wasn't intentional. If you do catch a mistake, please comment with it, and I shall fix my error promptly, I promise! 2.) I do not own Either Resident Evil (5) or any characters here within. I am merely borrowing the characters, and adding to a storyline in my opinion. If you do not like that opinion, or the direction that this fic is going, please find another story move on! 3.) I just want to say that I am sorry that the first and second chapters ended up being as short as they have been. I have been working a lot, and trying to do this in my spare time has proved to be harder than I imagined. Just bare with me though , and I promise you a good story in the end Once again, I will remind you I am going to posting atleast one chapter per week until this story is finished. *Which shouldn't be for another few chapters, no worries* Anyways, thanks for the attention, and hope you all enjoy this chapter! – Mystress Willow**_

**Chapter Two**

"**Chris?"** She whispered as the cool metal of the door moved open. She allowed her eyes to scan over the man standing there.

A flood of the memories of what she had done just hours previous stole her mind for a moment. _Going after Sheva and Chris like a predator protecting her kill. The feel of Sheva's soft skin beneath her fist. The way her flesh gave at the force behind each hit._

_And the fierceness of which Chris tried to call her from her prison within her own mind, His desperate voice tugging at her, trying to pull her from the darkness. The way his arms felt as she restrained him for Wesker to shoot. And then, the way Sheva's aching muscles felt against her own, holding her down on the ground to remove the control device. _

Jill let out a gentle sigh, the most she could muster at the moment as she returned from her mind. She smiled softly as she noticed Chris had been watching her, he must have known she had gotten lost within her own thoughts again.

He stood there for a second then nodded. **"Yes. Just came to check on you, And to bring you these."** He shifted his eyes downward to his arms. **"Sheva said these may fit you. Apparently, they have a former seamstress on the team here. She brought more, but I figured bombarding you with clothes can wait until you've had some rest." **

His voice sounded distant at best, leaving a hint of worry in her ears. She moved to take the clothes from his arms. **"Thanks."** She mumbled before looking them over. He nodded and turned to walk away. **"Oh, Jill? Find me whenever you've had some shut eye, deal?"** There it was. The familiar feisty tone she missed so much. She nodded in confirmation and with that he was gone.

She finished her shower in peace, and was thankful for that. With a towel wrapped tightly around her slender frame she stood staring at the clothing laid out before her on the end of the bed. A sky blue cotton spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of soft black leather pants wouldn't have been her first choice of clothing, but the seamstress was told her sizes and they were the only things close to her size.

Shaking her head for a second she remembered Chris' words. **"She brought more…" ** _Yeah, and he had to pick the trashiest ones out of it all..._ As she bit her tongue, she pulled the clothing over her body. Thankfully, she still had her trusty military issue combat boots. As soon as she finished putting the pants on Jill caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room.

She was visibly worn out, bags beneath her eyes. Her face looked thinner than normal. But then again she felt little need for food while that controlling device was attached to her body. The soft cloth of her socks felt harsh as she pulled them over her feet. Above the leather pants, Jill would slip her gun holster high upon her left thigh for easy access just in case.

The events of the past three years, and the many years she was apart of S.T.A.R.S. before that had taken it's own toll on her sanity. Ridden with paranoia and distrust Jill was taught through experience to always be ready for anything.

Before heading towards her bedroom door to go to find Chris, she stood before the mirror, pulling her long pale blonde hair up and tying it into a quick and tight pony tale at the nap of her neck. With a simple nod , out the door she went.

She felt like a fish out of water in this new environment. As soon as she came through her door, she saw a few small groups spread throughout the main room and kitchen area. Allowing her eyes to scan around her, she silently searched for Chris. He wasn't there, but Josh was. With a nod, he noticed her and with a wave motioned her to the kitchen.

"**Get yourself some grub! I am sure your starving by now lady. Help yourself just don't over do it and make yourself sick, deal?" **Josh called to her from the corner of the main room that was set up sort of like a office for him. A smile curled her lips and she nodded in confirmation, then turned on her heel towards the kitchen section.

She found some homemade chicken noodle soup in a large container inside the refrigerator and poured herself a nice helping. The food helped about just as much as the soothing shower. _Good food, warm water, and a soft bed. Who could ask for more?_ The sooner she found Chris, the sooner she could spend some quality time with her newly acquired bed. _So, where are you Chris? _

After putting her bowl in the sink she decided to knock on his door. It was a logical thought, and honestly, she hadn't wanted to disturb him while in the shower or what not. But, it had been long though to wait, and she wanted to lay down. She rapped lightly against his door; No answer? She shook her head and knocked again, listening to the door itself. She didn't hear water, or heavy panting so she assumed going in wouldn't interrupt anything private.

She turned the brass knob slowly, bracing herself for a sudden sound of her partner. When the door was open far enough, she moved through it scanning the room as she moved. His thick figure was spread out over the tiny bed. The whole room in comparison looked microscopic compared to him. She released a sigh of relief then stepped forward as silently as possible.

As she got to the foot of his bed his sleeping body stirred, and then was moving off the bed quickly. Before she knew it he was standing full height before her, with his hand around her throat and a gun pointing her directly in the eyes. His eyes were wild, and hot with rage. Jill's reflexes failed her because of being so worn thin, she couldn't move fast enough to dodge this sudden attack.

Her voice came out barely above a whisper. **"C..Chris..It's me.."**

She was shaking in fear at this point. Her partner had never been cross with her, much less physically violent. His hand was cold and sticky against her bare skin. She could feel his pulse running rapid through his fingertips. Maybe he too was just _that_ worn thin. Or had he changed into a monster. With all that she had seen, she could only imagine what he had. And how it had affected him, No one could ever know. But even then, that couldn't change Chris that drastically. He had always been a savior, a very honorable man. He was a hero. He was her partner!

Standing there, she slowly moved her hand up to rest on top of his at her throat to reconfirm her identity. His hand trembled beneath hers, shaking slightly with a hint of fear. The air around them thick and sticky as well, she couldn't tell who was panting harder, her or him. He wasn't moving. He showed no signs of knowing who she was or where he was. The thought of something like what Wesker did to her happening to him sent a shiver throughout her entire body.

She tried to keep her calm, but the shock of the sudden movement had been the last straw. Her sanity was breaking, shattering a little more as every second passed. Then it happened. It was almost like a veil had been lifted from his eyes, or the smoke cleared from in front of him. It was almost like his eyes just had to adjust in the darkness, but there was no mistaking her voice.

The anger erased from Chris' face as the recognition of who he had in his grasp flooded over him. He released his grip and quickly dropped the hand holding his sig to his side. Horror was apparent in his eyes as he took a step back. Almost as if his voice was stuck somewhere within his throat, his mouth opened but nothing came out. Jill just stood there, staring at him with disbelief.

Whether she wanted them to or not, tears threatened to spill over her checks as she stepped backwards to put a little more distance between the two. He tried to close the distance and took the same step forward. With a sob she pushed past him and bolted through his door. Running with all her might she took off towards the outer doors. As fast as her weak and tired legs would let her, Jill ran.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SPECIAL TREAT! Two chapters in one night! You can thank a wide-awake woman, whose fiancé decided to play her Dragon Age game after she came home from a long day at work. Add that to a creative mood hitting her, and all together you get a very happy Mystress! So yes, Extra chapter postage for the win! Btw Thank you everyone who is following Jill's story. I am glad that I have actually done well enough with this storyline to have caught the attention of a few readers. Disclaimer- Resident Evil (5) or any characters here within do not belong to me. I am simply borrowing the characters and following up on the storyline of the games. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for the attention, and hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_

_**-Mystress Willow-**_

**Chapter Three**

Her weary feet trampled against the earth in clumsy stomps. She had to get away. This place was so unfamiliar to her, and seeing how she only remembered certain parts of the little town and forest areas surrounding the base. If she went too far, she would get lost within Africa's interworking. As she ran the tears violently attacked her cheeks, finding their way down her neck and into the passing wind. Where she was going, she wasn't sure. But where ever it was, it was far away from here.

An hour had passed and Jill had kept a steady pace, but her now aching, throbbing legs and feet would let her go no further. She found a little section of the abandoned village nearby and hid within the deep recesses among messes of buildings and shelters. Pushing through the doors, throughout the building she finally found the furthest room from the base, and curled up in on the floor in a mess. Her entire body hurt, but the shock of Chris' hand around her throat kept her from sub coming to the pain and falling into the darkness of slumber.

As Jill lay there crumpled up on the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest. For the split second that Chris had not recognized her it made her realize how he must have felt while Wesker's control device was still on her chest. To not know someone who is so heavily ingrained in your life, your memories, your world. Not only did it eat at her but now she shared the pain of unforgettable mistakes with her partner. She wished he didn't have to feel this part of the situation. Like she could take back walking into his room in silence, or if she would have only said something out loud to stir him before coming too close.

But the reality was, she did. And he did. There was no turning back now. She lay there sobbing into her knees, a gentle rapping began to pour over the roof. It was raining. No doubt they would be out looking for her after that horrible display. For now, she was safe as far as she knew. And she was breaking down the only way she knew how. She was always told, 'Beauty was in the breaking, and the perfection was in the remaking.' But, did she really want to remake herself.

Breaking had been what she was close to doing ever since she was captured by Wesker those three years ago. She felt as if she had no one to turn to anymore, at least not until Chris came to his senses. She shivered once more, he had come to his senses, and she high tailed out of dodge! Closing her eyes, she allowed the soft sound of the rain drops falling to lull her to sleep.

She had no way of knowing exactly how much time had gone by since she closed her eyes. Jill had curled herself into a tiny ball pressed so far into the corner one may mistake her as a cushion. A foreign sound came from the room just before the one she was in and it brought her out of her slumber. She shifted her body quickly, with her back now against the wall and her knees still tucked tightly to her chest. In all the commotion earlier, she had forgotten to grab her Sig from her bedside stand. What good would a gun holster do on her thigh, with no weapon to be held?

Jill choked a sob into muffled hands as she realized she was completely unprotected and yet again at the mercy of someone else. She heard the male's voice move closer and closer to the door leading into the room she was in. With every second that passed her breath would catch more and more in her throat. Her mind was running rabid with thoughts of all of those she had lost running through her mind. Those team members who had died at her hands here in Africa.

Growing up, Jill had always been a strong person, a leader. But now she felt more like a follower than anything else, and that fact also plagued her sanity. Raccoon city flashed into her mind once more. Working with Chris again, He always had been an amazing partner. She felt safe and protected with him around. Something a girl in this kind of life couldn't get too used to, or it would mean her death. And that is exactly what had happened. Jill had gotten too used to having someone to rely on beside her, someone to save her if she needed it.

But this time, there would be no saving. This time, no one knew where she was or why she was there. Footsteps paced in the room before her, back and forth and over again. Each time they came close to the door, Jill would take in a deep breath and hold it until she heard the footsteps start again, in the opposite direction. Feeling as if the anticipation was going to smother her whole, Jill stood, sprinted across the room through and dove through the window that faced outside. She had only one chance, and she had to run once again.

Running once more, she pushed her body as hard as she could. A second wind had caught her, so she thought. She came to a tree house like structure and without a single thought she scaled it and ducked inside. She lay on the floor of the fortress in the trees, as she peered over the edge watching the path below. Heart pounding hard within her chest, her breath was sharp. Her body couldn't take much more of this. She shifted some, as to see further down without being noticed.

A sharp pain would tear through her left shoulder with a snap. Jill put both palms on the floor trying to pull herself up so she could better examine the cause of the pain and she found she was pinned to the wooden floor boards. Shouts in the native language filled her ears as her eyes slowly began to fade out of focus. With all of the stress her body had went through in the last few hours, and the lack of sleep and over exertion, she had no strength left. Jill collapsed onto the floor with a hard thud right as a Majini climbed up into the little hut.

A arrow had been shot from the ground beneath her, straight up, through the floor board and into her shoulder. It pinned her to the ground, and with such little strength she couldn't free herself. The pain had finally been too much and it knocked her unconscious. The Majini snapped the head of the arrow off and pulled Jill's limp body from the floor, tossing her over his shoulder.

- - - - Chris' POV - - - -

It had been hours since Jill had ran out the doors of the base. It had been a few moments longer since he had had his hand around Jill's tender throat, and a gun pointed directly in her face. He was so ashamed of what he had done, he couldn't quite get the words out. He had attempted to run after her, but atlas, he was too late. Her smaller frame allowed her to be quicker on her feet than he could ever dream of being.

Having been in the BSAA for as long as he has now, if he didn't learn anything else, Chris had learned out to hunt; Prey, fellow soldiers, B.O.W.'s all alike. He knelt down and touched the ground beneath him in the direction he saw her go. The earth was vibrating softly, humming in a trail of her violent footsteps. He stood and ran towards the village she had taken refuge in.

After about an hour, Chris came across the tree hut she had been shot in. Terror grew in Chris quickly whenever he saw the puddle of blood that was left behind where the arrow shot through the floor beneath. He began searching frantically for a body, or any sign of being drug. Not finding this, he sighed in relief, then turned and headed towards the next village. It was known that most of the remaining Majini had pooled to that village, saving up their numbers and barricading themselves in for protection.

They may be monsters, but damn, they had a killer strategy. **"Chris to base" **he called over the radio. **"This is base Chris, go ahead." "Jill has been captured by a B.O.W. and taken to the East Village. She is injured and probably knocked unconscious. Requesting backup for an extraction team as soon as possible." ** His words came over the radio like a cold brick.

The silence offered no comfort to Chris while he waited to hear back from Josh. **"A new team is being assembled as we speak Chris. Back up is on their way. Rendezvous at 1900 hours at Village entrance." ** His heart sank as he realized it was a half an hour away. It was better than nothing though. He would go on ahead, and they could be just that, back up for if he needed them. He only hoped he could last that long. **"Roger that!"** Chris said after a moment.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_** Hey guys! Sorry that it has been 9 days now since I last posted an update/new chapter. I have been working a lot so have had very little time to work on the story. I will tell you I have a few days off in a roll here in a few days, so I will be working on chapter 4 then. Expect a new chapter (if not more) by the 1**__**st**__**! Sorry to keep everyone waiting but I promise it will be worth it in the end **_

_**Thanks all!**_

_** Mystress Willow**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**As promised, here is the newest chapter. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my stories. It mean a lot to me that you are taking the time to read my ravings As always, RE5 does not belong to me, if it did, I would be much richer than I am now and wouldn't have to spend most of my life at work. With that being said enjoy!**_

_**-Mystress Willow-**_

**Chapter Four**

- - - - Jill's POV - - - -

The bright sun washed over Jill like a warm blanket. It was as if she was waking from a bad dream, her body was moist with sweat and tears. The warmth wrapped all around her made her muscles ache at the mere thought of movement. Aching... and then it hit her! A severe pain rushed through her shoulder with a blunt force. Her hand flew up to hold it, as if to block the pain from its path. She drew in a quick breath and shoved her upper torso forward moving into a sitting position.

Only then Jill dare open her eyes. The brightness of the sun peaked through the nearby window, bathing her slender frame in its warmth. She was lying on a straw mat in the floor. Her shoulder had been bandaged neatly and her arm placed in a sling. She didn't understand why someone would patch her up only to turn around to kill her. She attempted to push herself up once more to stand on her feet, and that's when she noticed the chain wrapped around her ankle.

Taking in another deep breath she tugged at the chain, and it gave no pull. She shifted her body some so that she could see outside the tiny window. Off in the distance, she saw huts and straw buildings surrounded by a large log fence. It seemed that there was only one way out of the little fortress, through the front gate. Unfortunately for Jill it was heavily guarded by two men on each side, armed to the hilt.

Jill assessed the situation, flipping ideas over and over in her mind. But the plain truth was unavoidable. As weak as she was before, and now being injured to boot, there would be no way she could over power the guards on her own. Leaning back against the wall, she allowed her weight to slide down until she was back in a sitting position on the floor. Would Chris come looking for her again? Or after attacking her back at the base, would he feel too guilty and just 'let her go?'

After a few moments Jill allowed herself to slip back into the blissful oblivion that was sleep.

- - - - Chris' POV - - - -

As Chris continued on foot towards the latest known location of a group of B.O.W.'s, he attempted to come up with a strategy. Being only one man, and having heard rumors of around 30 enemies taking refuge there, it would be suicide to go in guns a blazing. He could attempt to sneak in, but going unnoticed would be next to impossible as well. He had walked the full perimeter of the gates surrounding their small fortress, and found no other entrance besides the front gates.

The walls were too high to simply scale. Especially with no equipment to do so, he was going to have to think of another way. He could hear male voices coming from the other side of the gate speaking in their native tongue. It almost sounded like they were joking with one another. But, he was unable to see exactly how many were there, or how heavily armed they may be.

Just when Chris was beginning to give up hope on infiltrating it on his own, it went silent. He slowly moved towards the gate as quietly as he could. Pushing on the large wooden frame the gate creaked open. Not a soul was to be found as he edged his way through the slight opening. It almost seemed too good to be true. His senses were heightened and on edge at the same time. But the one thing on his mind, was once more rescuing his partner from the clutches of danger. The question is, does she really want to be saved?

There were a total of about twelve huts placed all throughout the fortress. It seemed to a ghost town as Chris slipped through the gate and leaned against the wall bracing his self for an attack. Not knowing where to find Jill, was one thing, but searching each of these buildings without being noticed was a complete different story.

- - - - Chris and Jill - - - -

A soft snap sounded right outside the window where Jill sat. The sound pulled her quickly from the sweet surrender she had been completely encompassed into. Her eyes trained on the window, she was at a loss to what to expect to come to her, or for her there. She shifted her weight slightly, raising her good arm up to rest over her chest hand on her own shoulder guarding the injury.

The light footsteps seemed to be going a different direction than where she was. Unable to tell by just the sound of the steps who exactly it was, friend or foe Jill had high hopes. She moved to stick her head out of the window to get a better look. A bold move, but at this point death would have been a relief. As her head appeared from the interior, someone reached up and grabbed her shoulders pulling her through the window with strong arms.

Without hesitation, Jill knew it was Chris. She allowed herself a moment to look him over before pushing her body flush against the wall like their military training had taught them to do. He reminded her of a rabid dog, in fear of being put down by a jaded owner. His eyes were a wild haze, like a frightened prey waiting for the predator to strike. Voices were coming from inside the hut where Jill was now.

They may not have been able to understand the language, but one thing was for sure. They knew that she was missing. They burst from the room, raising their voices and shouting directions in their native tongue. Jill reached her good hand to grab Chris' forearm, squeezed once, and then motioned towards the other direction where the gate was.

It was no longer a good idea to head back to where he came in from. The gate was probably instantly blocked off to prevent her escape. So, sitting and waiting them out was their only hope. Chris motioned her towards a cave like cubby hole he saw behind one of the closest huts. She nodded and followed him as they scaled the walls, keeping their bodies flush with the straw built structures.

Once inside the entrance to the small cave, there was a tunnel big enough for a person to crawl on hands and knees through. Not knowing where it led, gave them both a paranoid outlook. But, they really had no other choice at the moment. Chris let Jill go first where she was hurt, he could protect her from behind better than she could defend herself. Jill pushed her body on, crawling for what felt like hours. Finally at the end of the claustrophobia inducing tunnel a small room was carved out of the earth. It seemed they had come to the very end of their safety.

Leaning against the furthest wall of the small room, Jill attempted to catch her breath. Chris sat next to her, leaving about a foot between them and the hole leading back towards the enemy. He was unarmed, but he would do anything to protect her. Knowing they would be stuck there at least until backup came to utilize the fortress, anxiety of what happened at the base filled Chris.

They were stuck together, alone in the darkness of a cave with only their thoughts between them.

- - - - Chris' POV - - - -

It had been almost an hour since they had crawled through into the tunnel and it had already started to effect Chris in a not so great way. He hated small spaces, and even more so having his fight or flight responses activated and in over drive. He kept counting the seconds literally that they had been there to pass the time. He knew from prior experiences that time goes by the slowest, and most painfully agonizing when you are left to nothing but your thoughts.

He felt horrible for what he had done to Jill. Maybe this was his fault, Did she see it that way? He'd never know. She had completely balled up and hadn't spoken one word to him the entire time they had been in their earth based haven. But then again, maybe the fear of being found disabled her speech.

In the darkness he felt a hand move to rest on his forearm once more. With a simple breath he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, resting his own on top of hers.

- - - - Jill's POV - - - -

She felt horrible that she had gotten them into this situation. If she would have just said something, or not ran whenever she did, maybe they wouldn't be here. It seemed like this was always happening to them. Like it may be the way they were meant to live. Always running, always in fear and always fighting. Jill slipped her hand to rest on his forearm to silently reassure him that she was fine. She felt his hand move on top of her own and with a smile she nodded to herself in the darkness.

Another hour had passed by, and they could no longer hear anyone moving around outside their hidden sanctuary. She leaned closer to chris, resting her shoulder against his own, and whispered **"Do you think it's safe to head out?"** her voice was soft, and painful. She could feel his body shake his head then move to sit just before her. All of the sudden she felt weight against her slender frame, heavily pressing her against the wall of earth behind her. His weight was strong, and crushing.

She shifted some, trying to push her body from behind his as she felt hands starting to move over her. Her mind faltered for a moment, as she raised both hands up to fend him off of her. Pain crushed through her injured shoulder as she moved it, reminding her she was handicapped by an arrow through the shoulder. She couldn't fight. She couldn't push as hard as she needed to.

Why was he doing this, why was his hands pushing over her so roughly? He pushed against her, a soft moan began to come from his throat. She gritted her teeth and pushed forward again, unable to move him. His hands pushed through her shirt, grabbing her chest with a harshness Jill had never felt before. His warn fingertips felt like sandpaper as they tore over her nipples.

She bit her lip still afraid to speak or make any sound, because she did not want the B.O.W.'s to find them, especially like this. His hands slipped beneath her leather pants, pulling at them the best he could. She shifted her body some, trying to stiffen up so that he couldn't remove the clothing from her body. Annoyed with this, he just tore at the clothes, ripping them down the seams.

Waving her hands before her she tried once more to defend herself from his advances. He ignored her actions and kept pushing his way. She closed her eyes as she lay there, finally broken and just let him do what he was fighting so hard to get, her body. Tears began to stream over her cheeks, as she gave in and stopped fighting back. He pushed his self into her with a need like a consuming fire.

He finished in record time, apparently the excitement of the possibility of dying really got him off. He sat up, and gathered her in his arms and held her there as he rocked slightly. She was grateful for the warmth of his arms, but inside she was lost in the sea, drowning more and more as each moment passed. He simply acted like nothing had happened, like she had not shoved him away, and tried to tell him no.

She began to cry again as the harsh reality hit her, her partner, her most trusted person in the whole world, just raped her. He, Chris, had just raped her. And that's when they heard a familiar voice shouting their names. It was Josh! The team, was finally here.


	6. Chapter 5

**I know I have completely threw everyone off guard with the last chapter. I am sorry for the so out of character placement of Chris, but I have a reason I promise. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story this far. The reviews have been awesome! I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Once again, I do not own Resident Evil 5, or any other part of the universe here. I am simply just a dreamer who is making my own story in my head **

_**-Mystress Willow-**_

**Chapter Five**

- - - - Jill's POV - - - -

"**You two alright down there?" **Josh called down to them. A sigh of relief escaped from Jill's throat. Her limp body lay against Chris' chest with her entire weight. She went to stand and he lifted her into his arms, basket carrying her from deep within the tunnel. Jill closed her eyes, and was thankful at this point for his help. Did he really rape her, or was that all a figment of exhausted imagination?

At this point, nothing mattered. Her mind began to fade into the darkness, as sleep once more took her.

- - - - Chris' POV - - - -

It is hard to tell what extreme situations do to people's sense of wrong and right. It can bend men into boys, and saints into monsters. But, what makes that situation seem so extreme? Is it when all chances of getting out of the situation alive? Or is when your fight or flight response kicks in and you then feel like a caged animal waiting for the slaughter? Who knows such things?

When they arrived back at the base, Chris said nothing to no one. He placed Jill in her bed, and closed the door behind him. Retiring to his own room he wanted to leave the rest of the world behind him. He wanted to be alone, left to his thoughts and to his actions. Let them eat at him from the inside out, destroying his soul inch by devastating inch.

His previous actions had shocked even him. He never even thought of his partner in such a way. Somewhere between the heavy possibility of death, and the scent of her body next to his, he lost all control. Only when he was pulling himself from deep within her fortress did he come to his senses. And instantly, he had regretted what he had done.

There were so many things in one day to do, and regret. He felt as if he was the one who had lost all control to another person, to a device attached to him, like a marionette on a string. But, the sad truth was, no one had taken control of Chris. There were no others to blame, but himself. Chris began packing all of his things into the only bag he owned. His belongings were little, and fit nicely into it.

He would slip out during the night, this place no longer needed him. Jill, no longer needed him. He could only imagine how scarred she would be now. After the situation with Wesker, and now, Chris abusing her, How could he ever look at her the same way again? How could SHE ever look at him the same way again? He needed to leave here now. To leave her to what little peace, and safety she could manage.

Chris would leave Sheva a note. She would know what to do, To be there for Jill, to maybe explain his actions to her later on, when the pain would be less. Sheva wouldn't judge him. She would just simply help Jill move on, and live. Cope the best she knew how. Sheva, was strong. And that's what Jill needed right now. Strength. 

And Chris did just that. He slipped into the darkness of Africa in the middle of the night leaving only a single piece of paper behind, with words soaked in sorrow and regret. Sheva would get the letter first thing in the morning, and first thing in the morning, Chris would be long gone.

- - - - Jill's POV - - - -

As the dawn began to force it's way through the window of her room, Jill's slender frame was curled up in a few blankets. Never replacing her pants, Chris had just placed her in the bed and covered her with a few different blankets. She didn't move all night, once she had passed out at the tunnel, she apparently was out until her body deemed otherwise.

She slowly pulled her eyes open, peaking a look around the room as she forced her tired eyes to open. She was back in the room that had just recently became hers. And then it hit her, The events of the day before, and the day before that, and years before that. She jerked into a sitting position, back firmly against the wall where the head of the bed would usually be.

She tucked her legs in, knees to her chest. Her shoulder didn't hurt near as much as it did yesterday, but movement was still very restricted. A gentle knock came upon her door, that caught her off guard. She pulled the covers up over her frame, hoping whoever it was, would just go away.

**"Jill, it's me."** Came a female voice from the thinness of the door. Taking in a breath Jill slid her body from the bed and moved towards the door. With her good shoulder she leaned against the door with all her weight as she pulled it slightly open. She allowed the door to support her as she stood there, ready to slam it closed at the slightest action.

As soon as the door was open, Jill saw Sheva standing there before her with a piece of paper in her grasp. With the sheer disposition of the woman, she could tell something was wrong. Her voice came across as nothing more than a whisper. **"What's the matter, Sheva?" **

She watched as Sheva shifted her weight from one foot to another before she answered. **"Chris is gone."** She finally said. **"I went to check on the both of you this morning, and when I went to his room, I found it empty. He's left nothing behind, except a letter for me. He said to take care of you, that he had done some horrible things to you. Jill, I am sorry for whatever he has done"** her voice felt like a wave as it crushed over Jill.

Tears began to stream over her cheeks as she fell forward. Sheva reached up and caught the woman before her weight had been too much for her to support herself. Her arms were warm and strong as she gathered Jill up and carried her to her bed. Jill laid her head against Sheva's chest as she sat down beside her on the bed and just cried. Sheva let her do so. She figured the woman needed to just let it out. The letter had told her all of the events that had happened the previous day. She could feel the sorrow written deep within every word.

After a few minutes, Jill encircled her arm around Sheva's waist as a small voice slipped from deep within her throat. **"Will you stay with me?"** she asked. With a nod from Sheva, Jill's body relaxed a bit as she leaned back and pulled Jill with her. Her arms still wrapped around Jill, Sheva closed her eyes and began to sing a peaceful lullaby that she learned from her mother when she was much younger.

Jill closed her eyes, and allowed the woman's voice to lift her up away from her sorrows, and into the oblivion once more. This time though, her dreams were peaceful, and not plagued with the things fear is breed from. This time, Jill knew she was safe.


End file.
